New Life
by Forest-Spirit-Angel
Summary: Rei comes to a new school and he hates it but a new guy shows him how to have real fun Yaoi (ReiXKai)Complete
1. Beginnings

I don't own Beyblade characters but i wish i did   
  
  
  
  
New Life  
  
  
Rei walked down the halls of a new school and he hated it. "Why did we have to move I was happy where we were i had friends and now i'm stuck here" he though as he cursed loudly through his mind not watching where he was going he slammed right into a guy and fell down hard on to the ground.  
"Hey, Kid Watch it" said the cold voice of the boy he had just bumped into and had sent flying to the ground also. Rei looked up and saw the ice like greyish blue hair in the front of his hair and then say the dark blue mess of hair that covered the back of his head. His eye's matched him they were also as cold as icy as the voice Rei had just heard. " Not good, but this guy won't scare me" he though as he got up and watch the other boy get up and he now had a few more inches then Rei.  
" So are you gonna apologize for being a complete moron or am i gonna have to make" he said angrilly. Kai hated this place and he didn't really feel like being annoyed by some child, but when he looked into Rei's golden eyes, he was mesmerized. "Golden eyes? is that possible" he though as he looked down on the shorter boy. "Who are you" he demanded glaring at the boy who had suddenly caught his interest.  
"My name is Rei" he said not backing down under Kia's fierce glare showing that he was not some weak kid that Kia could just push around as he looked deep into kia's cold hatefilled eyes and almost saw a flash of something, like acceptance. "Does this mean he doesn't hate me" He thought still carefully watching the boy infront of him.  
" I'm Kai, I guess your ok, for a shrimp..." he said trying to not sound overly friend;y to this new boy who had captured his eye. "Maybe if your have the right attitude you can hang with my group" he continued. Kia gave the black haired boy one last look before walking to the doors of the school and walking out.  
Rei stood almost stunned. " Ok, I'm so confused right now but I guess it can't be that bad right."he thought as he walked down the hall.  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
Forest-Spirit_Angel: If you enjoy this story please...please...please review and tell me I'd really like to know if I should write more or scrap it...Bye 4 now ^_^!! 


	2. Bad Starts

New Life Chp 2  
  
  
  
  
Rei walked to his first class feeling more relaxed then in the morning. As he walked in he scanned the room caustiously. He found the room quite unhostile. "why am I so worried" he thought as he sat at the back of the class. "Why can't I get that Kai guy out of my head, so what he's hot....hot where the hell did that come from, am I gay, well duh idiot if you want to make out with some guy i think that must mean something...maybe...I'm so confused and now I'm arguing with myself" he thought as he laid his head down on the desk and stared over at the open window quietly.  
Max had noticed Rei walk in looking quite distracted, so he decided maybe to help him out since he sat right behind him. He turned around in his chair. " Hi" he said smiling as Rei quickly turned his gaze towards the blonde haired boy infront of him. " I'm Max, you must be new because I've never seen you around before" he continued still smiling at Rei cheerfully.  
"Uh...Hi I'm Rei, its nice to meet you" he said giving a soft smile back to the cheerful boy. "Atleast the people are friendly here, or maybe I'm just meeting the nice ones now and later I'll get beat up" he thought. " Umm...Max do you know about a guy named Kai" he asked hoping to not make the defenseless boy angry, because Rei learned the hard way sometimes the most defenseless looking guys have alot of big friends backing them up.  
"Yea ofcourse everyone knows Kai, he's probabley the toughest guy in the school and he likes practically no one" Max said gving him a caustious look. "why are you asking about him?" Max asked and Rei wasn't sure what to tell him.  
"well he's just a guy i met, well actually a guy...i kinda bumped into really.." Rei stuttered out trying not to make a fool of himself like usual. Max's eyes widened. "Oh great....not good" Rei thought.  
"And you actually lived?!" Max said completely dumfounded. To be completely honested so was Rei. That Kai looked like he was gonna kick his ass but he just kinda brushed the idea off way to quickly. "Wow that's amazing..I don't know any kid that's ever managed that" Max said in complete confusion and awe. Rei felt important like he'd actually done something really important when all he did was avoid getting badly beat up by a hot bully.  
Rei then remembered the look he had saw in Kai's cold eyes. "Maybe the only reason i survived is because he's got something worse in store" Rei thought grimely. Max noticed the sudden change in Rei's facial expression.  
"what's wrong, Rei" Max asked looking at him with some concern.   
"I think I'm gonna be dead by the end of the day" Rei said staring blankly at the wall infront of him dreading leaving this class and being fresh meat for Kai and his friend's be to beat to a bloody pulp. "Just my Luck......." he thought as he hit his head off of his desk and just laid there listening to Max continually ask why and Rei ignored him until he heard the bell ring and he swallowed hard.   
"Goodbye life....and Limbs" Rei though as he hit his head hard off the desk again. He slowly got up and saw the confused look on Max's face. "It was nice knowing you Max..but i think this will be the last day I'll be alive" Rei sighed shaking his head and walked out before Max could ask him what he was talking about and then Wham!. Rei had manage to run into another person. Rei opened his mouth to apologize but when he looked over and saw Kai in the same position as Rei. He closed his mouth as quick as he could and got up.  
Kai stood up and looked at Rei. "You know your starting to make a habit of this, now aren't you" he said giving a slight smirk.  
"Trust me it isn't on purpose and don't you think it's partically your fault, I mean If you were watching where you were going then maybe I wouldn't keep running into you?!" Rei retorted angrilly. Kai blinked and then glared at him. "Why did I just say that..." he thought cursing himself.   
Kai watched over and grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and slammed him against a set of lockers. "Trust me kid, after school, your gonna wish you had never had been born!" Kai yelled as he slammed Rei hard against the lockers one last time and walked away.  
Rei looked up as Kai walked away. " I am sooo dead" he thought.  
  
  
  
  
TBc...  
  
  
forest-spirit_Angel : I'm so sorry my chapters are so short its just i get writers block please keep R&R 


	3. New Allies

Forest-spirit_Angel: Hey I'm back again with another chapter I hope this one will be longer I'm putting my brain into overload!!  
  
Kai-*mumbles: Not like that takes much*  
  
Forest-Sirit_Angel: *hits him over th e head with a bat* shut up you brat! anyway back to the fic and p.s Kai's not reall a brat but sometimes its just fun to hit him *laughs evilly*  
  
  
New Life Chp.3  
  
Rei walked down the halls with all the people staring at him and every so often he'd hear some kid yell "Dead man walking" or maybe even a "If he's that much of an idiot to piss off Kai then he does deserve what's coming to him". Rei just shook his head. "Well I guess it is the truth I mean that guy is huge, and hot, but still huge..and I'm not backing down, not yet." He thought as he walked into another class and to his luck Kai wasn't in there to glare at him or even give a taste of his fist so he'd know how he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.  
  
He sat down and noticed that Max had walked into the classroom but he was followed by two other guys. One had long dark blue hair that looked to be tied back in a pony tail and had a baseball hat on and the other one had shaggy brown hair that seemed to cover his eyes and the only reason you could tell the eyes were under there is because of the large round glasses he wore. Max saw Rei sitting down at one of the desk and ran over to him with the other two following quickly behind.  
  
"Hey Rei, I heard what happened after class, are you ok I mean Kai is one tough guy and he's really dangerous" He said laughing then slowly stopped after a minute realizing what he had said was not helping him. "Oh....uh sorry there Rei...I wasn't realizing what I was saying" Max continued with a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head.  
  
"So who are these guys Max, not like I'll live long enough to be great friends with you all" Rei said laying his head down on the desk looking up at the three boys who occupied the seats around him.  
  
"Well the one with the baseball cap is Tyson and the one with the glasses is Kenny but we call him chief" Max said smiling brightly in his usual fashion. Rei looked at the other two boys and noticed a protective look Tyson had anytime Rei gave a glance at Max, but didn't do anything when he would look the same at Kenny.  
  
"Well we can tell some one is the jealous type if it isn't so odvious, but no offense to Max I think he might be alittle to stunned to notice on his part" Rei thought to himself smirking slightly showing a small park of his fang like teeth like a predator would to his prey. Tyson moved his chair slightly towards Max and ofcourse the happy go lucky boy didn't notice either.  
  
Tyson looked at Rei almost saying stay awya from my Max. "Yea Rei what go you into this mess in the first place you must have done something really stupid" Tyson said laughing as Rei narrowed his eyes at him. "Not like your stupid or anything Rei "Tyson said laughing nervously and he backed away from him and still move closer to Max. Rei watched this smirking at him.  
  
To Rei the rest of the class seemed kind of boring to him. The teacher continually taught boring and extremely useless facts that he was pretty sure he wouldn't use again. "I think I would rather being beat to death by Kai rather then this, at least i'd die happy I mean look as the guy and your drooling" he thought as he felt his eye lids begin to droop on him for maybe the 80th time that class, and then finally to his relief and despair the bell rang. Rei looked over at the three who were sitting beside him and sighed softly as he stood up.  
  
Kenny looked at Rei. " I'm sure if you ran out the back you could get away" he said trying to help Rei as best he could even though he knew also that Rei was pretty mush doomed to meet Kai's fist sooner or later. Rei just shook his head and walked out of class readdy to face the inevidable. He stopped at his lockers and by that time there was a crowd of kids surrounding ready to watch him to see him get his face beaten in and he was positive, even at the slightest chance he started to win they would jump in to make sure he would lose.  
  
Rei walked outside to the front of the school not looking down at the ground like a convict would if he were on death row, with in Rei's opinion is what he was. He kept his head up with his eyes slightly narrowed to show Kai that he meant business now and he wasn't gonna be some shrimp that he could just kick around, even though it was pretty obvious to everyone that he really was just a shrimp that was pretty much just ssome joke to Kai.  
  
He stood there and looked around to see a huge group of mean looking guys standing behind Kai and then there was a whole bunch of kids who stood parallel to them to make it positive they were only spectators and when rei looked behind him expecting to see no one he saw Max, Tyson and Kenny standing there showing that they were on his side. "I guess that means I have some friends around here" he thought as he threw his bookbag over to those three and watched as Kai walked towards him with control beaming from his eyes but Rei seriously could swear he could see Lust mixed into those dark eyes. "I have to be imagining things, its just me being so terrified that I am actually seeing things" he thought trying to convince himself. Then everyone backed away from the circle signaling the start of the fight....  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Forest-spirit_Angel: well that's all till tomorrow everybody hehehe then the fun stuff begins  
Tyson: 0.0 your just gonna leave it like that!!!  
Forest-spirit_Angel: Yup *hits Tyson over the head with an over sized bat* i knew this would come in handy.  
Tyson: X.X 


	4. Fight

Forest-Spirit_Angel: sorry It's taking me so long to write back but I had a project so it took up alot of my time well here it is!! R&R  
  
  
Fight!  
  
Rei saw Kai step towards him cracking his knuckles. " This is it I guess, I hope I make it out of this atleast in one piece," he thought sighing quietly to himself so no one would see that he was worried or even scared by the sexy but extremely powerful looking boy who stood infront of him.  
  
Kai took a swing to warn the boy alittle less strength then he actually had; to his surprise Rei dogded it easily with amazing grace that even made Kai look twice at the boy who actually proved that he had enough backbone to fight back. "Well maybe I'm taking this alittle too lightly, now I have to show, I won't be beaten by some new kid; amazing as he is I won't be beaten by anyone" Kai thought with great determination. This time Kai took a quicker swing at Rei who like a cat barely avoided it and the edge of Kai's long arm band's spike grazed rei's cheek cutting it open.   
  
Rei felt the quick pain hit his face, touching his face he realized the damage that had happened. The crimson color of his fresh blood stained his fingers. "Damn.." he cursed silently as he looked up to see Kai with a smirk of victory on his face. "You didn't win this yet" Rei said looking up as he saw Kai's smirk slowly disappear and appeared as a glare. Rei walked towards him and then ran quickly as he came closer and punched Kai across the face at the most speed and strength he could manage to pull together. He watched as Kai fell to the ground in surprise, but also in real pain from the force Rei had.   
  
Kai placed his hand on his now reddened cheek. "He hit me he actually hit me, I didn't want to actually beat this guy bad, but now cutie, you just got in a little over your head." He thought as he stood up and grabbed Rei by the scruff of his shirt and then threw him down to the ground. "Well this could be a big problem" Rei thought as he jumped up preparing himself as much as he could.  
  
Rei knew that dodging would not save his neck for long and Kai beat him in everyother aspect of the fight. He was stronger and if Rei tried to even think of running Kai's goons would grab him and beat him to a bloody pulp; he really had no idea what to do with this fight. " Come on god, please I really don't ask for much but I need one favor just a tiny one so I live longer then today" he thought keeping his eye on his very angry opponent.  
  
Suddenly he heard the school door opens quickly and loudly and he heard the booming voice of the principal behind him. "What's going on here?!?" Mr. Sinclair(1) said angrilly as he saw the large bruise on kai's face and the fresh blood on Rei's cheek. "Both of you are coming with me!" he demanded as he took both Kai's and Rei's arm, one in each hand and pulled them in.  
  
Even from the inside of the now almost vacant school, they could hear the angered on lookers who wanted to see the winner would be. Kai hated the principal strongly especially when he tried to get involved in his business; his grandfather pretty much paid for half the things in the damn school and Kai thought for all the gratitude the principal says he has he never seems to go light on him ever. They were led into his new looking office that had trophies on shelves and diplomas hanging there. "Probabley thinks that will make anyone respect him, never did before why should it start now" Kai thought as he sat in one the cheap uncomfortable chairs and he watches carefully as Rei sat in the chair beside him.  
  
Rei kept his head down, this was really not his day. It didnt' matter what the principal said after they walked off the school's property then he would get his head knocked in. He looked up looking over at Kai who has is eyes on the principal, even a blind man could see how much Kai hated being in here. He reminded Rei of a hawk in a cage wanting to get out, he actually knew how he felt. It felt like a jail cell, it made him feel claustrophobic in there. He was so much in deep thought he barely noticed the principal trying to talk to him.  
  
"So who wants to tell me how this started or do I have to call your parents" Mr. Sinclair threatened hoping to get a reaction from either teen.  
  
Kai stood up quickly knocking down his chair as he did, he hated this. He hated how the principal didn't understand how he felt and how he wasn't going to answer to him or any one else." No we won't ok, so live with it and actually do something why don't you pick on the straight A jocks(2), that you give them the marks cause they give the school a good reputatution, but you don't count the fact that they'll screw anything with two legs!" Kai yelled getting out all the frustration he had built up inside from how he felt and how he just wanted to leave. He picked up the phone on the principal's desk and threw it across the room smashing it into a million little pieces.  
  
Rei stared in shock at what Kai had just done. "I am so dead" he thought as he felt Kai grab his wrist and pull him out of the office quickly slamming the door as they left and continued as they left the school through the side doors also slamming them. Rei stared at Kai for the first time really upclose and admired his features closely. His unruly artic hair and his dark blue triangles he wore on his face. His eyes moved lower as he noticed Kai's well muscled chest and his arms also matched. Rei did everything in his power not to drool over this adonis that stood infront of him.  
  
Kai felt his companions eyes watching him, but he didn't care. Truth be told he was too busy watching Rei. He had never seen anyone like his. From his physical features, from the way he spoke, even to the way he moved; Rei reminded him of a dangerous young tiger. Watching everyone, carefully studying if they were friend or foe. One thing that intersted Kai was when he seen Rei in the hall and he looked so deep in thought that he gently ran his tongue along his lips. That just made Kai want to kiss the life out of him, but he didn't know what to do now. They stood by the door and Kai still had Rei's wrist, but his grip lightened and he took hold of Rei;s hand lacing his fingers unknowingly.  
  
Rei felt Kai take his hand and he felt a bolt of energy jolt through him, "This has certainly been an interesting day" he thought looking into Kai's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
(1) Mr. Sinclair was my junior high principal, scary guy, I really didn't like him.  
  
(2) and if you play sports or are a jock, please do not take offense.  
  
  
  
  
Forest-Spirit_Angel: aww another chapter  
  
Kai: took you long enough, and what was with me freaking out!  
  
Rei: i thought it was pretty funny ^_^  
  
Tyson: I wasn't in this chapter at all !! -_- grrr  
  
Forest-Spirit_Angel: uhh sorry, I just think of you as a free spirit who would hate to be locked in, and i was really bored  
  
Kai: I swear your on something -_-"  
  
Forest-Spirit_Angel: well till next time 


	5. Odd Changes

Forest-Spirit_Angel: Hey! I'm back with another chapter, I really can't tell you what's going to happen next but I hope its good ...hehehe  
  
Tyson: *shakes head* and they thought i was the dumb one  
  
Forest-Spirit_Angel: don't worry in my opinion you still are, I mean your the dumb one, Max is the cute energenic one, Kenny is the smart one, Rei is the hot one *eyes go heart like* and Kai is the sexy one *drools*  
  
Tyson: *mumbles under his breath glaring at her*  
  
  
  
Odd Changes  
  
Rei by instinct pulled his hand away from the welcoming warmth and comfort of Kai's hand quickly. "I gotta go, ummm...thanks for getting me out of the office and sorry about the bruise....umm please don't hate me, Bye!" Rei said as he ran down the road as fast as his legs could carry him so he could get away from Kai, even though he knew in his heart that he really didn't want to leave. He stopped infront of a corner store and leaned against the wall. "Rei you are such a moron, I mean a guy like that just waltzes right into your arms and you run, god I am an idiot and he has to really think I'm weird or I'm homophobic or something." Rei thought angrilly to himself as he hit his head against the wall sighing and closing his eyes.  
  
"You look alittle lost kid, how am I not surprised, it sounds like something that would happen to you" said a familliar male voice and you could hear the amusement in his tone. Rei snapped his eyes open to see a boy standing infront of him. He had black unruly hair that had long pieces of hair hanging down like side burns and a ponytail, his eyes were golden and cat-like just like Rei. He had bandages going up his arms and the bottom of his legs.  
  
"Huh...what are you doing here Lee, I thought you were gone..." Rei said still not sure if the person who was standing in front of him was real. He walked over to him as he felt Lee's watching him. He always felt like some kind of prey to him and that as long as he was in Lee's sights he wasn't safe. Ofcourse he knew it was just because of the intensity Lee's eyes held all the time and the only person who matched that was Kai...  
  
Lee knew something had happened to Rei because of the way he looked just before he had made his presence clear to him. He looked like he was ashamed like he felt he had ruined something, Lee knew this look all to well. "I have my reasons Rei, but what happened to you and don't forget who your talking to, I know you better then anyone so what did you screw up now" Lee said staring straight into Rei's eyes with a stong and determined stare that Rei had to try not to flinch because of it. Rei looked down and kicked a rock gently with his foot. Lee noticed the tension in the way he moved, it wasn't as graceful and calm as usual. "Give up Rei, you know if you don't tell me I'll find out anyway" Lee thought as he kept his eyes on Rei.  
  
Rei sighed. This was a battle he was not going to win and he knew it. "Something happened at school....with..this..guy.." Rei said as he whispered the last the words. Lee's eye's flickered with a certain emotion that Rei found hard to understand. he excepted anger, hate maybe even jealousy but instead he saw amusement, then Lee let out a soft laugh. Rei felt confused and alittle hurt. "He must think its funny that I'm gay, I really wouldn't be surprised" he thought as he began to turn away from his life long friend when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around suddenly.  
  
"And where do you think your going, you think I care that you like this guy, trust me i don't but if this guy gave you that scar he's going to have to answer for it" Lee said smirking in his usual way. Rei touched his own cheek and felt the not scab that covered his cut. Rei smiled as he removed his hand and looked up at him.  
  
"Yea he did but I kind of deserved it, but my biggest problem is when he seemed to be trying to get close to me,.....I uh...kind of took off" Rei said as he lowered head and sighed. "It's gotta be one of the dumbest things I've ever done I think" Rei continued as he looked up at Lee. He could see that he was surprised by Rei's action. When they were close friends Rei never ran away from anything especially another guy, he was strong and he had confident but something about Kai just made it seem impossible. Rei knew that either the look in Kai's eyes or knowing that he was somewhere different where no one knew who he was or his reputation; that's what seem to make Rei mentally shiver.  
  
Lee looked at Rei. "You of all people ran Rei, how could you do that, how could you let some punk kid pretend he's better then you, how could you Rei!!" Lee yelled. He hated to see the weakness that Rei showed and how whoever this Kai person was made him feel like he wasn't as good as he always knew he was. Lee clentched his bandaged hands tightly as he narrowed his eyes at Rei. "Get a hold of yourself, your not this insecure little baby, your just letting some guy get in the way of your thinking, your judgement!! Trust me Rei if you let this go on, I'll have to step in" Lee yelled with pure anger flowing from his lips. The words just made Rei stop. He stopped figetting, he stopped thinking, he even stopped breathing for a few seconds.  
  
Rei had never felt so much power that Lee held now, but instead of being frightened like anyone else would, like he was when Kai seemed to show it. He understood, he knew what he had to do and he knew he was the only one that he had to care about what he did. "He's right, I could've beaten Kai, I'm faster then he was, and I am much more cunning, in my old town I was known as the white tiger and no one bothered me, Kai was beautiful, but if he thought for one second that I'm gonna back down and be his, he's wrong..." Rei thought as he looked up at Lee and smirked. "Your right" he said meaning it, giving a smirk showing his white almost fang like teeth. He was back and nothing could stop him, not even Kai.  
  
  
TBC.......  
  
Forest-Spirit_angel: well there's another one done, I kinda like it...  
  
Rei- yea Kai's gonna be the weak one *evil laugh*  
  
Forest-Spirit_Angel: oh yea LD this chap is for you   
  
Kai- *mutters* 


	6. Old Talents Discovered

Forest-Spirit_Angel: Hey guys I'm back for the next chapter in this lovely fic *smiles brightly*  
  
Kai: What the!?....  
  
Tyson: Is she on something, cause this is weird....  
  
Rei: She just saw Tala a few minutes ago...  
  
Kai and Tyson: ooooh....  
  
  
Old Talents Discovered  
  
Lee looked at Rei and saw the bright glint in his eye that even a blind man could notice. "So your back finally, damn it took you long enough...now about this Kai fellow, your not gonna let him think your scared right" Lee said sounding like he concerned for how Rei lived his life. Lee didn't want to see Rei be so hard on himself like he was just before they had started talking, Rei was a younger brother to him and really the best friend he had ever had in his life and he wasn't going to let him get hurt.  
  
Rei understood why Lee was so protective, and he had a weird way of showing it. Everytime he felt low on himself and Lee knew it, he yelled at him to put him in his place showing him that he was important and he was better then he thinks he is. "Don't worry about me now Lee, if Kai actually wants me to be his he'll have to prove it that he likes me for who I am ok, well Lee I should be getting home, hopefully I'll see you around but not to soon" Rei said smiling as he walked back up the street with a new found courage  
  
He ran up to his house and saw it in darkness that didn't really surprise him; he may be only young but he lived on his own. He was given enough money to live on his own so he could experience life outside his village. He walked up to his house and say a note stuck to the door. "What the?" he said quietly to himself as he pulled the note off his door and opened the letter, he didn't recongnized the writing as he read it.  
  
Dear Rei  
I know you ran from me because your not like me, and your probabley disgusted with me or something. So I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything; I'd probabley lose respect from everyone in the school and I need it. But if there is some chance that maybe you are like me I want to know. If you haven't noticed I'm not the type of guy to be so romantic and tell you how I feel right out of the blue. Hell, right now I don't even know what I'm thinking, you have no idea what I go through when I see you. It's like I can't breath and my heart stops beating right then and there. That's why I tried to hold your hand, that's why at the beginning I tried to be nice to you. I didn't want to fight you at all, I couldn't bring myself to do it and I am sorry for cutting you and you have a pretty good punch I got a good bruise forming now. I need to talk to you soon so will you please meet me up by the school as soon as possible and if you don't show I'll get the picture and you don't have to worry about me bugging you again I can promise you that at least. Till we meet again I guess  
  
  
Kai  
  
Rei looked at the note in true disbelief. Kai actually did care. A guy that could get any girl and probabley and gay guy he wanted and he wanted him. Rei knew what he had to do but once he got there he had no Idea what he was going to say. "Why did this have to happen I had everything under control and now this happens, could life get anymore complicated" he thought and then regreted it. Everytime someone said that something worse always happened and he didn't want that, not now. He looked at the letter and watched as a drop of water hit it. Rei felt below his eyes, he knew he wasn't crying and another drop came, and those few drops brought friends and a sudden down pour came down and Rei ran into the house and looked out the window and his thought went towards Kai who might be at the school in the cold, if it wasn't some cruel joke.   
  
Rei had to take a chance just incase so he walked out locking the door and began to run up the street toward the school. The rain hitting him hard in the face making it impossible to see but he kept going just in case, kai was still by the school cold and maybe even alone. He kept going even though his body was tired and didn't want to go on, he kept running until he say the school in his sights but he was still to far away to see if there was anyone standing there at all. "Please tell me this isn't a joke I don't want to have to break Kai's face" he though still trying to not get angry at anyone as he continued to walk.  
  
A flash of lightning streaked through the air lighting up the school and there Rei saw him. Kai was siting against the school getting soaked by the rain but the look on his face, seemed to show that he didn't mind that it felt like it was washing away the pain that he felt maybe. Rei took a step forward, this was it, he was going to straightened things out tonight.  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
Forest-Spirit_angel: what will happen next ohhhh hehe  
  
Kai: you made me sound like some pathetic love sick kid!!  
  
Tyson: awww 


	7. Finally Reconized

Forest-Spirit_Angel: here I am again with another installment of this wonderful story, well at least I was hoping it was *smiles brightly*  
  
Kai: you wish *crosses arms*  
  
Tyson: You know he's only saying that because he hasn't gotten any yet  
  
Kai: that's it your dead Tyson *chases him*  
  
Forest-Spirit_Angel: *sweatdrops* I hope he doesn't kill him  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Final Reconized  
  
  
Rei walked up to Kai who stared up at the once gloomy sky but now was lit up with the lightning flashing around them. Rei by natured walked softly so he understand why he didn't hear him. When he was only a few feet away from him. He forced his mouth to form words, he was so close and he felt his stomach being crushed because of nervousness. He concentrated and broke the silence. " Kai....I'm here" He said loud enough for Kai to hear him, but soft enough so hopefully Kai couldn't hear the nervousness of his voice.  
  
Kai heard Rei's voice which made his heart raise as he turned and looked at him. His intense crimson eyes staring into Rei's gently amber ones. Kai stood up and walked close to Rei, so he was just a foot away from him. Kai first noted to himself that Rei's usual spiking raven hair was now tamed by the rain that poured down on him. Beautiful was the only world that he could come into his mind that could describe the was Rei looked infront of him. His eyes didn't look angry but you could tell he was ready and wasn't afraid of anything. Kai wasn't sure if this meant that he knew what power he had. He could easily break Kai's spirit or make it fly higher then it had ever been.  
  
Kai didn't know how it happened, how Rei had made him so weak in so little time. For awhile now Kai knew he was gay but it didn't bother him, not like anyone in there school would say no to him anyway but, no one seemed to interest him. They were boring, plain and were just plain pathetic in Kai's eyes. That day he had something, or actually someone change his opinion and Kai ran right into him a few times. The reason he told Rei that he wanted to fight was because he didn't want anyone to think he was weak for some new kid, and in to honest the feeling that Kai felt when he first Amber eyes, that by now he memerized, scared him, it was so powerful that he couldn't fight back against. And it he made Rei scared to be there and maybe make him leave then that feeling would go away.   
  
So this was it the moment that he actually had to be true to himself and true to Rei. "I thought you wouldn't come, I mean I thought I'd be the last person you'd wanna see." Kai said forcing back the emotion that threatened to show who he really was, and not who he showed everyone else. " Don't lose you cool Kai if he hates you, its all you'd really expect and all you've really been told, that no one will care about who you are" he thought as he watched for any change in Rei's expression, but he failed, Rei stayed as still as he was almost like some sort of predator.  
  
Rei heard Kai's voice and looked up into his eyes.He was amazed about how different they looked from the first time they had met. Before they were so full of confidence that he was the king of the world and nothing would throw him off or take him down. Rei loved that look it made him seem so amazing that he would be perfect in everyway. He cursed through his mind that he was thinking that at a time like this. But now, now they were different, they still had the confidence but it wasn't as powerful or overbearing, his eyes also showed a sense of hope dependance on what he did now right now it made Rei shiver slightly. This was it.  
  
Rei let a small smile grace his wet face. "Well i couldn't have let you stayed out in the rain now, could I?" Rei said almost with a 'whatever tone in his voice. like it was some kind of choir. " Damnit that's not what I meant to say at all, oh god I know how to mess it up after the second sentence, but I'm not going to just give up on this." He thought as he watched Kai's expression turn to anger almost hatred towards him. He knew Kai had taken what he had just said the wrong way and he really hoped that he could fix up the mistake he had just created soon like before Kai could walk away forever.  
  
Kai felt almost betrayed. "So you just decided to come, to clear your conscious is that it?! You didn't want me to sick, because you pity some gay kid well I don't want your pity maybe I judged you wrong; you aren't the person I thought you were!?" Kai said angrilly, just Rei's presence made him so angry that his body began to shake. Kai pushed Rei violently back. "Just go!" Kai yelled one last time as he turned away and started walking towards the woods.  
  
How could Rei say that. How he just say one sentence and make him feel like his world wasn'y full, like it was empty and nothing could fill it. He hated that feeling and there was nothing he could do about it to get rid of it at this point. " Why did he do this, he came out here to pity me, to clear his conscience and break my heart, I hope he's happy with him self. If I want to hate him so much then how come I can do it, Damnit !!" he thought cusing through his head, Then he felt his body get heavier then before and his world began to spin, but he was almost to the woods, he could probabley get some cover from them, he just had to go a few feet. But as he looked up at the dark woods a dark shadow swallowed his senses as unconsciousness came upon him. He fell to the ground lifeless and small clouds of breath seeped from his open mouth.   
  
The cold rain and the freezing temperture must have made him feel tired because his black tank top and blue pants didn't stop the harsh weather. Rei was still on the ground when he watched Kai hit the cold wet grass. He sat in shock at what had just happened. Did he actually hate him, but he really didn't have time to think about it. If Kai stayed out in the cold for any longer he was going to get sicker or maybe even to Rei's fear die because of his stupidity. Rei got up and ran towards Kai and picked him up. Rei had to carry him to his house, which was a good thing that it was so close to the school. Rei put him on his back and began his walk to his house making sure that Kai wouldn't fall and hurt himself any further. He needed to protect him because he wanted to, he was the only one that could.  
  
"Please let him be ok, this is all my fault, if I didn't run from him in the first place he wouldn't have been out in this weather" Rei thought as he sursed under his breath as the rain began to get worse. Re fought back tears that tried to disrupt, what little vision he had left from what the rain had blocked out. Rei saw his house as the wind began to pick up speed and blowing so quickly the it made him stumble quickly forward almost falling and dropping his precise cargo. Rei pushed himself harder to get farther, he felt his arms and back begin to ache but he couldn't just stop, Kai's help depended on him. He walked up to the door and tried to turn the nod but remembered that he had locked the door. He rested Kai on his back gently and had to used his left hand to hold him up and dig in his pocket for his keys. He could never reach his keys before Kai began to slip out of his grasp. So Rei leaned against the wall to hold up Kai but still used his right hand.  
  
He finally grabbed the keys but didn't realize where he was holding Kai up at. Rei looked behind him and was figuring the best place to hold himself up with and noticed that his hand was on Kai's ass. Rei quickly moved his hand away blushing dark crimson and almost dropped Kai in the prossess. When finally he had calmed himself down he walked into the dark house. He didn't know if he could look at Kai in the eye without remebering what he had just did.  
  
After he walked into his dark house after a rough time trying to open the front door. He carried Kai up a short set of stairs and laid him on the couch in his room. "Oh god.." He thought as he pulled Kai's tank top and his pants and changed him into some spare clothes that could fit him and set him down on the bed. "I'm never going to get this out of my mind" Rei thought as he turned his eyes to the angel below him.  
  
Rei admired Kai's features as he touched his face gently. The blue triangles already washed away from the rain. He thought of how rough the skin was but it also had a hidden softness to it that only he could admirer. He looked so peaceful and content as he slept, it didn't fit who the real Kai was but it still fit him, making Rei fall ever harder for him. Rei kissed his forhead gently and ran his fingers though his wet blue and grey hair before backing away scared to wake the sleeping Kai up, but he still remembered the feeling just incase he'd never get to feel it again. Rei let his hair down and changed into new clothes and looked at Kai before laying down on the couch and letting sleep take over and dreamt of the boy that now occupied his bed.  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
  
  
Forest-Spirit_Angel: wasn't that fun it took me awhile too so i hope you liked it, and its not over *laughs evilly* I bet you thought it was going to be  
  
Max: *hides from Forest-Spirit_Angel* scary...  
  
Kai: How was that fun, I was unconscious *glares at her*  
  
Rei: heheh I got to see you naked....  
  
Kai: *mumbles under his breath and blushes slightly* 


	8. New Day

Forest Spirit Angel: Hey guys, sorry about it taking it so long to write a new chapter, ya see my computer got totally  
fried, but its back now and so am I  
  
Kai: oh yay, I can barely hold in my excitement *sarcastic tone*  
  
Forest_Spirit-Angel: *mumbles**hits him in the head with an over size salmon*  
  
Max: Where did that come from??!  
  
Forest_Spirit-Angel: me ofcourse I am the author I have all the power *laughs evilly*  
  
Max:*sweatdrops* uh oh  
New Day  
Kai woke up to the sun shining brightly in his face. A soft groan escaped his mouth as he pulled the blanket over his eyes; to stop the invading sun from shining on him anymore. "What happened to me, last night...all I remember is freaking out on Rei, and then I get a blank..." Kai thought. But as soon as his mind turned to the Raven haired beauty, he once again felt the anger move through him. It wasn't fair, its like god hated him and was plotting to make his life as miserable as possible. Kai slowly pulled the blanket off his eyes, so they could adjust to all of mornings damned light. Once he was able to see he looked around the room and imediately noticed that this was not his room. He saw first of all it was alot neater then his would ever get and was also a lot nicer looking. Kai's eyes slowly moved around the room; he moved the remainder of the blankets off him and he slowly got up, so he wouldn't wake anyone up. His eyes slowly turned towards the couch he hadn't noticed until then. He saw long strands of black hair. Who ever the owner of the hair was lieing on their stomach so Kai had no idea who this person was. "I wonder who she is, and why did she save me" Kai thought as he gently touched long strands of the raven hair.  
  
He saw the sudden stir from the person who was laying on the couch. Kai slowly backed away into a table almost knocking over a lamp. " Oh shit, what do I do...." Kai thought as he laid back on the bed and once again quickly pretended to be asleep; he still kept a close watch on the figure that laid in the bed with great curiousity. Kai then realized the more he wished he knew who his savior was, the more his heart seemed to ache. "Why would Rei just leave me there to die almost" he thought as unshed tears built up more in his mind. He couldn't bare to watch who his rescurer was. He finally agreed with what his grandfather attempted to pound into Kai's young mind and body. That no one truly cared about you, that people were only selfish.  
  
Kai heard the person stir once again; he was prepared to tell who ever this person was that he wanted to go and he would probabley go back to his old life, having no purpose and no idea where to turn. He quickly ripped the blankets from on top of his and he found himself seeing the most amazing sight his eyes had ever seen ever. Rei stood infront of a large mirror shirtless brushing his long black raven hair. Kai studied every feature that he could see. The way his amber, catlike eyes were half closed enjoying the brush attempting to tame the long pieces of hair. The way he had his lips slightly parted as he purred gently and silently, so no one in the world was allowed to know how much he was truly content. Kai's eyes hungerly studied how his young body was mature for his age, how his muscles were perfection in Kai's dark eyes.   
  
He couldn't hold himself back anymore as he slowly got up from the bed; making Rei turn quickly look at him and a faint blush formed on his cheeks as he almost dropped the brush but was able to control his hand long enough to put it on a nearby table. "I see your ok now, how was your sleep.." Rei said as he quietly noticed how Kai's eyes were looking at his exposed chest. "Calm down, just because he's staring at me like that it means nothing....and hoping will only give you a bigger down fall" Rei thought as he watched as Kai walked over the table and picked up the brush that was only abandoned a few moments ago. Kai gave a gentle smirk towards Rei who was still slightly dazed for some reason. "Turn around" Kai said not trying to sound demanding but his voice still gave that slightly commanding tone. Rei had no idea what he was doing but turned back towards the mirror reluctantly. Kai touched Rei's hair gently, it felt like silk moving between his fingers, Kai then began to blush it slowly making a slight purr escape Rei's lips.  
  
Kai took that as a hint and snaked his free arm around Rei's thin waist gently stroking his muscles. Kai couldn't help himself anymore and then dropped the brush to the ground and moved the black silk, that Rei attempted to pass as hair gently to the side. Rei's breathing quickened alittle unsure about what was happening to him; but it was Kai and this is what he wanted. He felt Kai's warm mouth begin to kiss and gently nibble his neck playfully, making Rei gasp with pleasure. Rei then felt as the sensation trailed down from his neck and across his broad shoulders. Rei's breath quickened as did his heart. Kai seemed to make him feel so alive, like his every touch set him a flame.  
  
Rei turned and stared into Kai's dark eyes. Kai smiled softly and kissed him softly and sucked gently on his bottom lip. Rei sighed gently as he felt so content; he laid his head on Kai's muscular chest. Kai held him tightly realizing how perfect their body fit together. "Are you going to stay with me...please.." Rei looked up at Kai, knowing if Kai left him he would feel so empty. Kai smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, your stuck with me for a while, how about forever or atleast a little longer then that" Kai's breath was gently tickling against Rei's ear. Rei nodded, he had never felt so happy in his entire life and then realized about all that he had done to hurt Kai and anger him. "Kai.......I...I'm sorry for everything I've done, I mean I didn't mean anything that happened in the fight or anything else like that" Rei said as he looked up at him with sympathy in his eyes. Kai laughed softly as he led him over to the bed and laid on the bed pulling Rei down next to him. "Come here.." Kai said gently as he watched Rei lay his head on his chest and snuggle close to him. Kai wrapped his arms around him tightly, showing that he would always be there for him now until the end.  
  
Rei looked up at Kai's content face and realized something. "I just started my new life" he thought as he once again fell asleep, but this time in the arm of the one he loved.  
~Owari~  
Forest-Spirit_Angel: Its over, it is finally done, I hope you enjoyed my fic, next time hopefully my computer won't break and it won't take me so long, well until then LaTeR dAy§ 


End file.
